


Once Upon A Mattress

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drakecest Week, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Written for an unofficial Drakecest Week that myself and a few friends decided to take on.Day 2 - DomesticSam and Nate end up buying a new mattress for the house.  Sam wants to break it in. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Sam/Nate





	Once Upon A Mattress

“There we go,” Sam announced once the new mattress was set in place on the bedframe, and he stepped back to admire both his and Nathan’s work.  Even though the mattress had been delivered to their house, they still had to haul it up the stairs and put it on their bed, which was _somewhat_ of a chore, even for two strong guys such as him and Nathan.  “Ready for action,” he commented as he smoothed a palm across the top of it.

 

“What kind of action do you _mean_?”  Nathan joked with a lift of his eyebrow as he moved to take a seat upon the brand new mattress, _their_ brand new mattress.  It felt different from the previous one, since it was one of those new memory foam models that everyone seemed to swear by.  At least, that was what the salesman had pitched to them at the store.  It was cushy and you sank into it when you sat down on it, as opposed to being bouncy like the old one was.  It was definitely something that he’d have to get used to.  Since Sam had moved in with him once Elena had moved out, it would have been kind of _weird_ to continue sleeping on, _and_ having sex on, the same mattress that he and Elena had used for years.  So it was nice to have something new to signify their new life together after the divorce.  “Although I kind of feel like I already know the answer to _that_ question.”

 

Sam just gave a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows before stepping over to his younger brother and nudged himself in between his knees.  “I’m not talking about _sleeping_ , if that’s what you think,” he said lowly as he leaned down into his little brother, forcing him to lie back onto the new mattress.   Once he had Nathan reclined beneath him, he moved to nose at his brother’s throat, and started to press kisses to the tender skin there.

 

“What _ever_ could you be talking about?”  Nathan asked with what was practically a giggle, which quickly turned into a barely-audible gasp when he felt Sam’s teeth nipping at the flesh of his throat.  When they were at the mattress store, Sam was tempted to _try out_ the mattresses with Nathan back then, when no one was looking.  But fortunately both the threats of them getting kicked out _and_ not getting a new mattress for their bedroom were enough to keep Sam in line.  But now that the mattress was in the privacy of their own home, all bets were off.  And he was _more_ than okay with that.

 

“You _know_ what I’m taking about Nathan,” Sam chided as he mouthed against his brother’s skin while giving a roll of his clothed hips.  “Don’t try to play all sweet and innocent with me, you’re too old for that now.”

 

Nathan just tilted his head back into the mattress and laughed.  “I guess you’ve got me there, big brother.”

 

“More like I’ve got you _here_ ,” Sam growled softly as he gave another rock of his hips, and then again, and _again_ , to where he was rutting against his younger brother through their clothes.  The friction was nice between them, and it was causing him to gradually get hard in his pants as he pretended like he was having sex with Nathan on their new mattress.

 

Nathan laughed again and played along with Sam, curling his legs behind his brother’s thighs while he rocked back into Sam’s thrusts.  “Come on, do me harder,” he teased as they playfully tested out the mattress.  So far, it seemed to be holding up just _fine_.

 

“Nathan, I want to try this out for _real_ ,” Sam breathed as he dipped down to nip at his little brother’s throat again, then dragged his lips over the stubble on Nathan’s jaw so that he could capture his brother’s lips in a kiss.  “ _Without_ our clothes on,” he murmured against Nathan’s mouth.

 

Nathan could barely get anything out in response with Sam’s warm, pliable lips upon his, and when they finally broke the kiss, all he could do was nod.  Sam’s kisses always managed to make him both breathless and speechless, and he could never get enough of them.  “But we haven’t even put a _sheet_ on the mattress yet,” Nathan replied in slight protest, while giving a squeeze of his thighs around his older brother’s own before letting him go.

 

“It’s fine, we’ll be fine,” Sam insisted as he moved his hands down towards his fly, sliding them between his body and where he had Nathan pinned to the mattress so that he could start unzipping it.  If he could just get enough clothing off of the both of them so that they could have a nice quickie on the mattress, that was good enough for him.

 

“Okay,” Nathan agreed with a chuckle, watching as Sam fumbled with his zipper and then shoved his jeans along with his underwear, halfway down his legs before moving to start working on his.  It seemed like Sam could never seem to get enough sex sometimes, but Nathan was more than okay with that.  It was probably one of those numerous things that being in prison for so many years did to a guy, so he was happy to indulge his big brother whenever the mood struck.  Even if some of those times were inconvenient, like when they were out in public somewhere, or in the car.  He still remembered the neck and back cramps from the last time he had given in to Sam in the backseat. 

 

“There,” Sam said as he managed to pull Nathan’s pants down from his waist, but struggled a bit as he tugged them down his little brother’s legs.  “You really like wearing your pants tight, don’t you?”  He teased as he finally got them loose and threw them onto the floor.  “Isn’t that going to affect you know, your boys?”

 

Nathan shrugged as he felt the air-conditioned breeze blow over his now half-naked body.  “It’s the style nowadays,” he said matter-of-factly.  “And it hasn’t seemed to do anything to them so far,” Nathan answered with a smirk and a hand motion towards his half-hard cock.  “So I’m just going to keep on wearing them.”

 

Sam just laughed at Nathan’s response as he pulled some lube out from the drawer in the nearby nightstand and immediately squeezed some of the clear fluid out into his palm.  “Fair enough,” he replied with a shake of his head as he hurriedly smoothed the lubricant along his length.  Nathan was the more fashionable one out of the both of them, and he figured that it was probably going to stay that way.  Although he _did_ sometimes agree to go to the store with Nathan and let his little brother pick something out for him to wear, within reason.  Usually in exchange for dressing room sex.  Once he was sufficiently slick, Sam hopped back onto the bed and slid in between his little brother’s legs.  “Now, where were we?”

 

“I think we were at the part where we were going to put this mattress to the _real_ test,” Nathan replied with a chuckle, allowing his legs to fall open in order to give his older brother some space to move.  His breath hitched as Sam got closer to him, and no matter how many times he had his older brother between his legs, Nathan never failed to get excited about it.  This time was no exception, and his cock throbbed in anticipation.

 

“You don’t need my fingers first, right?”  Sam breathed in question before he leaned in to give his little brother another kiss, sliding his tongue in between Nathan’s parted lips and mimicking what was going to come next.

 

Nathan only gave a muffled moan in reply, shaking his head slightly as Sam’s tongue roved his mouth.  They did it _plenty_ enough times that he didn’t really need any preparation anymore.  He let his own tongue glide against his brother’s while snaking an arm around Sam’s back in order to pull him in closer.

 

Sam took the non-verbal cue and broke their kiss so that he could get himself positioned where he needed to, taking his slick cock into his hand and pressing it against Nathan’s taut hole.  He could practically _feel_ the warmth radiating from his little brother there, and without wasting any time, he rolled his hips forward, easily plunging his length inside.  And it was _always_ hotter inside of his little brother than he expected it to be.  “Shit Nathan, that’s _good_ ,” he grunted out as he gave a shove forward, pushing his cock in all the way.  Sam knew that Nathan could take it with as often as they did it, so he wasn’t too worried that he might hurt little brother.

 

“ _Sam_ ,” Nathan gasped out as he was suddenly filled to the hilt with Sam’s cock, his eyes fluttering shut momentarily as he took in the stretch along with the sensation of being full.  His fingers clutched at Sam’s back while he inhaled some shallow breaths to get used to the familiar feeling.  And after a few cycles of breathing, he was soon accustomed to the fullness, any lingering discomfort that he had easily faded away.  “Okay, yeah I’m good,” he assured with a nod.  “You can move now.”

 

Sam leaned down to press an affectionate kiss to the tip of Nathan’s nose before he started to do what he _wanted_ to do, which was to start sliding in and out of his little brother’s tight body.  He was always amazed at how _perfect_ it felt inside Nathan, almost as if they were puzzle pieces that were meant to fit only one way.  Like they truly were just meant for each other, no matter what society might say about it.  “How are you holding up?”  Sam asked as he rocked another thrust into Nathan’s body.  “Or should I say, how is the _mattress_ holding up?”

 

“We’re… ah… we’re both good,” Nathan got out when Sam drove hard and deep into him, the head of his cock pressing right into his sweet spot, sending a pulse of arousal right to the center of his belly.  “The mattress seems to be… working so far,” he articulated with a moan.

 

“Good,” Sam gasped out as he kept up his pace, rolling forward and then drawing back only to drive harshly into his little brother once more.  It was good, _so_ good, but after a few more thrusts, a thought crossed Sam’s mind.  “Hey Nathan, let’s try this another way,” he said as he paused in his movements, abruptly pulling out from his little brother and drawing back so that he could give Nathan some room.  “I don’t think we’re giving this mattress the workout that it needs.”

 

Nathan huffed in protest when he was suddenly missing the fullness of Sam’s cock, but he knew that his brother wasn’t done with him, not yet anyway.  Sam didn’t usually leave him hanging, and he was pretty sure that this time wasn’t going to be any different.  “Or do you mean that you’re not giving _me_ the workout that I need?”  Nathan joked as he reached down to absentmindedly give his own dick a stroke of his palm.  It was hard now, and eagerly awaiting the release that Sam was going to eventually give him.

 

“Maybe a little of both?”  Sam replied with a laugh.  “Anyway, how about you flip over for me little brother?”  He requested with a motion of his hand.  “I think if we try it this way, we’ll really test out the integrity of the mattress.”

 

“Uh _huh_ ,” Nathan retorted with a slightly disbelieving tone to his voice.  “I think you _are_ trying to give me more of a workout rather than the mattress,” he teased as he did what his big brother requested, getting onto his hands and knees for him.  He sank into the new mattress slightly, but it felt much better than it did on the old mattress, where springs would jab into his knees and make that particular position more uncomfortable than it needed to be.  Maybe the salesperson was on to something with that memory foam stuff after all.

 

“Yeah, just like that,” Sam breathed as he watched Nathan settle into position, enjoying the very _lewd_ display that was in front of him.  He couldn’t help but give one of Nathan’s buttcheeks a light slap before setting in between his legs, and then with the guidance of his hand, he easily pushed into his little brother so that he was where he was before, balls-deep inside that tight warmth.  A moan fell from his lips as he rolled his hips forward, trying to get as far inside of his little brother as he possibly could.

 

When Sam entered him from behind, Nathan gasped and dropped his head, clutching at the mattress as he felt his brother drive deeply into him.  “Sam, _Sam_ ,” he grated out when his older brother nailed his prostate head on, his cock twitching between his legs as a result.  “Do that again,” Nathan demanded lowly.

 

“Yeah?  You like that Nathan?”  Sam asked in a teasing tone, tempted to give a shallow thrust in order to playfully deny his younger brother, but he decided against it.  It was supposed to just be a quick fuck in order to try out the new mattress after all.  They would have plenty of time throughout the life of the mattress to do everything _else_ on it.  And Sam was going to make sure that was exactly what they did.  Just not that night.  Maybe.  But for that moment, he was going to give Nathan what he wanted.  So he grabbed at his little brother’s waist to give himself some leverage, and pulled out just enough so that he could thrust hard back into his brother’s taut, yielding hole.  And then he kept repeating the motion, over and over again, working himself up into a harsh rhythm, just as his little brother wanted.

 

Nathan keened out a moan when Sam started pushing hard into him, each thrust driving right into his pleasure center, and his dick dripped pre-cum down his shaft with the stimulation.  “T-This won’t take long,” he mumbled out truthfully, already feeling himself starting to tense up towards climax with how hard Sam was pounding into him.

 

“Oh yeah?  That all depends on me, doesn’t it?”  Sam teased breathlessly, the exertion causing him to pant slightly with his words.  “What if I can go all night?”  He joked in a little white lie as he kept up his pace, his abdomen already starting to coil up as he made his own way to his own orgasm. 

 

“I’d like to see you _try_ ,” Nathan groaned out, feeling that pleasurable pressure build up inside of him.  He wanted to reach down to stroke his dripping length, but he also didn’t want to let go of the mattress, in fear that he’d end up falling over onto his face with how rough Sam’s thrusts were.  So he just held his position, taking the brunt of his brother’s force as his body gradually tensed more, until finally things came to a head and he came hard, getting out Sam’s name in a broken moan as he spilled his release down the length of his cock.

 

“Okay… _Maybe_ not tonight,” Sam gasped out when he felt Nathan squeeze tightly around him as he came, which only spurred him on to chase aftrer his own release.  Even though his little brother just came, Sam didn’t hold back, thrusting hard and deep into Nathan until his hips gave a stutter and he finished in the warm depths of his little brother, arching his back to make sure that Nathan got _every_ drop of it.

 

Nathan felt Sam stiffen and then release inside of him, and once he was sure that Sam was done, he let himself slump down onto his elbows, panting softly in order to catch his breath.  “Sam, that was…” Nathan started to say breathlessly, but stopped mid-sentence when something happened to catch his eye on the mattress.  “ _Shit_ ,” he got out weakly as he saw the white streak across the top.  _His_ white streak.  “We already made a mess of this thing.”

 

“Oh yeah?”  Sam chuckled roughly from behind Nathan, not even having pulled out of his little brother yet.  “Well, looks like we can’t return it now even if we wanted to.  This thing’s ours,” he quipped as he leaned in to press a kiss to Nathan’s shoulder.  “We marked our territory.”

 

Nathan just gave a groan as he shook his head.  “I’ll go get something to clean this up with.”  He glanced down at the mess again and grimaced.  “Once _I_ get cleaned up first, that is.”


End file.
